Death by Fan Fiction: Reid's Paranoia
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Sequel to Death by Fan Fiction. A bit of paranoia creeps into Reid's behavior after reading some Fan Fiction.


_**A/n here is a sequel to "Death by Fan Fiction, whether you wanted one or not. My thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for the plot bunny. I hope you enjoy more nonsense from my muse. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I did own CM, I'd have alot of explaining to do I think!**_

_**Death by Fan Fiction: Reid's Paranoia! **_

"Come on Reid, don't you want to know what everyone is saying about you?"

"No… I don't care what these fans have to say about me. I think it's very disturbing."

"You've already read some of the stories haven't you." Garcia questioned her best friend.

Reid wouldn't look at her and his hands were twisting around in his lap. "I only read a couple," He said quietly.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to resist the temptation." Garcia announced with inappropriate glee.

"I wish I hadn't read any off it. Do you know that some of those stories are really frightening? I'm always the one getting tortured in really brutal ways, or kidnapped or shot, or -"

Garcia put a hand to his mouth. "It sounds like you've read more than two, oh beautiful one of the large brain pan."

"Ok… so I was really curious. You were right, I seem to have had a relationship with every person on the team except Rossi and including you." He looked pointedly at her and nearly laughed when she went white.

"Ok… that's just… ok…How do I say it without hurting your feelings sweet pea." She fumbled.

"Don't worry… I know what you mean. I mean you're my best friend and everything, and it would be like kissing my sister, and besides Morgan would kill me." Reid said really fast, going pink in the cheeks.

"Yeah… what you said. Anyway… don't worry about it; it's just a fictional world. It's not like everyone is out to get you honey."

"I know, but you have to admit that it's weird. How many times in the last three years have I been taken hostage or kidnapped, or beaten…"

"Yeah… how many times have you gone on a date or been kissed by a beautiful actress or -"

"Alright… I get your point. Look… I got work to do." Reid stood up and headed for Garcia's office door.

"Don't worry about Fan Fiction, Reid. It's just making believe." Garcia called after him.

He headed down the hallway to the conference room, passing Rossi's office as he went. The older profiler's door was open and Reid glanced in. He saw that Dave was looking out the door at the same time and their eyes locked.

_Don't worry about Fan Fiction Reid. It's just making believe._

Garcia's voice echoed in his head, and he froze in the doorway of Rossi's office. "Something I can help you with Reid." Dave's voice sounded like it was coming from the other end of a tunnel.

"Ah… no I was just heading to the conference room…" Reid stammered.

"Oh… I didn't realize we had a case."

"We don't… I was just going in there to - ah…" Reid turned on his heel and dashed down the other direction toward the bull pen.

Dave sat watching the door with a very perplexed expression. On the one hand, it shouldn't surprise him that Reid was acting the way he was acting. The young man was extremely high strung. On the other hand, he was acting like he was afraid of the older agent and that was new. Dave was finally getting used to the hero worship the young man lavished on him. It was kind of cute and a boost to his ego. He went back to the file he was working on, deciding that this case with the fan fiction had made everyone crazy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks went by and Hotch was getting fed up with the attitude on the team. He finally had to call them all together and read them the riot act for all the sniping and arguing they'd done in the last weeks. They all thought they deserved more stories on the Criminal Minds site. JJ was upset by the lack of stories only featuring her. Reid was completely freaked out and paranoid from all the torture stories he'd found with him as the star. Morgan was starting to feel pressured by the stories to do something about his growing feelings for Garcia and it was making him a grouchy old bear. Garcia on the other hand was thrilled by all the attention they were getting.

The team just finished another case and Hotch was looking for Reid to talk to him about why he'd suddenly started avoiding Rossi. Reid was in the hallway near Rossi's office again, trying to see if the older agent had gone for the day when Dave bumped into him again.

"Hi Reid," Rossi said cheerfully.

"Ah - hi Dave… Ah - listen I'm just looking for Emily. I'll just get out of your way." Reid turned and literally ran down the hall in the direction of the rest rooms.

"Hey Reid… what's wrong with you." Rossi yelled after the young man.

"That man is a strange one." Rossi shook his head and went back to his desk. Why in the world would Reid suddenly run away from him? He hadn't done anything to upset him, had he?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid ran into the men's room and slid to a stop in front of JJ, Emily and Garcia. It was then that he realized it was the ladies room instead. They were all staring at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Oh… Ah… I'm s-so s-sorry, Oh boy… I'll just l-leave." He swung around to leave, slammed into one corner of a stall and fell to the floor gasping and heaving.

"Oh my God Spencer, are you okay." Emily said, dropping to her knees next to him. She helped him sit up and tried not to laugh at the utter humiliation on his face. He looked green from the impact with the wall. "Are you okay?" She repeated.

"Yeah… I'm just great."

They were all crowded around him, trying to make him look at them. He kept his head down till Emily put a hand under his chin and lifted it. "Hey… what's happened? You look awful."

"Thanks Emily…" He retorted.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you've been kind of distant," She looked around at the other two girls who were listening intently.

"Can we have a minute?" She said through gritted teeth.

Garcia left with JJ following her. JJ turned back and said, "Hey Emily, you should know that everyone knows about you two." She winked at her friend and left the ladies room.

"Great…" Reid said, picking at a piece of lint on his pants.

"Don't worry about the others," Emily sat down next to him. "Talk to me Spencer. Why are you so upset that you came into the wrong bathroom?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"No I won't," Emily promised, taking his hand.

"Yes you will, I think I'm crazy."

"Why don't you just tell me what happened."

"I think Rossi has a thing for me. He was checking me out the other day." Reid admitted, getting very red in the face. It looked terrible with the green tinge that was already there.

"Rossi, our Rossi… Spencer… that's ridiculous." Emily said trying not to laugh at the distraught young man.

"No it's not… I mean I was reading that stuff on that website and -"

"Oh Spencer please don't tell me your taking that stuff seriously. Come on, you know better than that. It's all just making believe."

"I know that, it's just that I saw him looking at me the other day and -"

Emily began to giggle. "Spencer Reid, since when do you notice when anyone is interested in you. Look how long it took for you to catch on to the fact that I was interested. I had to make the first move if you recall."

"Yes… I remember, it's just that -"

"You know what I'm going to go talk to him. If he is into you, I'll tell him to back off my guy. If he isn't then -"

"Then you'll have humiliated me for nothing!" Reid finished her thought.

"Come on… let's get it over with." She got to her feet and he followed her out of the washroom and down the hall protesting the whole way to Dave's office.

Emily knocked and they went inside. "Emily… Reid… what can I do for you."

"Reid here seems to think you were checking him out the other day. Are you interested in my guy Rossi?" Emily began without preamble.

"What… no… of course not, I mean I had to wonder that everyone in this little fiction world seemed to match Reid up with everyone except me. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I was just curious. Besides, the only time I've ever spent any time with Reid was our drive to Pennsylvania and he made me listen to the Foundation trilogy. No offense Reid or Emily, but I like dates that don't come with recordings of books about science fiction that I don't understand." Rossi said with a grin. "But thanks for the compliment."

Reid backed out of the room and disappeared. "Sorry Rossi, but I had to find out what was bothering him." Emily told the older profiler.

"I understand… that website is making us all nuts. I'm glad Hotch said something about it to all of us. I for one am not going back there. I'll leave it to the fans."

Emily nodded and left the office. "I'm sorry we bothered you." Her face was bright red, and she couldn't believe she had just said what she said to Rossi.

"Oh... by the way Emily… Don't worry about what the others think of your relationship. We all need someone in our lives." He grinned when she turned back to look at him and he saw that she was smiling.

After she left, he picked up his phone and called a number. "Hey Janice… We just got back… Yeah… that's sounds great… What time… Okay… I'll meet you there…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily found Reid in the conference room with the lights off. It was eight pm and she was tired of waiting for him.

"Hey Reid… are you coming out of there, or am I going to have to get Morgan up here to pry your butt out of that chair.

"No… I'm not leaving." Reid insisted.

"Rossi is gone… I'm sure that he doesn't care about what you thought." She said, looking at his profile in the light from the hallway.

"Emily…"

Emily entered the room and shut the door, pushing it into almost total darkness. "What are you doing?" Reid squeaked.

"I think you need to stop reading the fan fiction and concentrate more on us." He felt her walk over to him and sit down in his lap. She kissed him. When she let them both breathe again he asked. "What's fan fiction?"

"My thought exactly," She said tangling her hands in his hair and kissing him again.


End file.
